The perfect gift Tradução Ingles Português
by Tina-Chan 0
Summary: Como Duo e Heero passaram o Natal em conseqüecia da guerra de Marinéia


Disclaimer: GW os personagens Gundam Wing não me pertencem 

Pairings: 2+1

Rating:k

Feedback: please send it to: Como Duo e Heero comemoraram o Natal em conseqüência da Guerra de Marinéia.

Tradutor: Tina-Chan 0

O Presente Perfeito Por Akuma

Acordar não era uma coisa boa neste momento. As memórias do final da segunda guerra alcançaram-no antes que abrir seus olhos. Certo, Oh perfeito sentia-se uma merda. Heero gemeu quando tentou se mover. Sentiu como se um Gundam tivesse dançado sobre ele.

"Oh, você está finalmente acordado".

Heero ouviu a voz familiar de Duo vir de seu lado direito. Tentou abrir seus olhos, mas suas pálpebras pesavam uma tonelada.

"Você sabia, que a maioria das pessoas comemoram o Natal em casa com seus namorados. Naturalmente, eu deveria saber que nós somos uma exceção. Você sabe que dia é hoje? É dia 26, eu comemorei o Natal com meu namorado em estado de coma em um hospital. Eu estava tentado a decorar seu pé engessado como uma árvore de Natal".

Duo sendo Duo, não viria diretamente dizendo que estava preocupado. Não, tinha que fazer um longo discurso. Heero suspirou internamente. Tinha feito o plano perfeito para comemorar o Natal com Duo. Tinha planejado seguir os doze dias do Natal dando a Duo itens adequadamente relacionados para cada dia. Mas a guerra tinha-o arruinado completamente.

"Você sabe quantos ossos você quebrou esta vez? Doze ossos. Doze! Você estava considerando em presentear-me com doze tambores no dia do Natal.

Não doze ossos quebrados!".

Heero tentou abrir outra vez seus olhos, mas eles ainda se recusaram a obedecer. Afinal, decidiu-se que o discurso de Duo não era assim mau para uma canção de ninar.

"Eu serei amaldiçoado se eu tiver que comemorar o ano novo no hospital também. Você está me ouvindo, Heero? Heero?... Heeroooo?".

Quando voltou de seu sono para a segunda vez, encontrou Duo ainda discursando. Heero gemeu e quis saber se o hospital tinha algum tipo de tapa ouvidos em algum lugar.

"Você está acordado agora? Não é divertido ralhar com seu namorado quando o dito namorado está adormecido, você sabia".

Heero tentou outra vez abrir seus olhos e esta vez, as pálpebras obedeceram. Foi cumprimentado pela visão de Duo, aparecendo ao lado, olhando-o com interesse.

"Duo", Heero disse o nome de seu namorado roucamente.

O Duo desapareceu e voltou com um copo d'água. Pôs um canudo nele deu-o a Heero. "Aqui, não tente sentar-se. Apenas beba aos poucos lentamente".

Heero bebeu a água; agradecido. Conseguiu apenas beber a metade da água antes de recusar o restante.

O Duo pôs o copo sobre a mesa ao lado da cama. "Como é que você está se sentindo?".

"Bem".

O Duo virou seus olhos. "Claro, e eu sou Papai Noel!".

Heero clareou sua garganta. "Eu sou triste que seu Natal esteja arruinado. Eu preparei seus presentes, mas...". "Heero", Duo disse exasperadamente. "Não escutou o que eu venho lhe dizendo nesta ultima hora, eu não acredito. Você já me deu um grande presente de Natal".

Heero piscou. "Eu dei?".

"Você acabou com a segunda guerra. É um grande presente de Natal para todos". Então Duo deu um pequeno sorriso para Heero e um olhar fixo sério ". Eu teria preferido que você pudesse ter encontrado uma outra maneira a terminar a guerra sem levar a você mesmo para o hospital. Você visitou já este lugar amaldiçoado uma vez isto é demais. Como eu recordo você também estava no hospital nesta mesma época o ano passado. Eu juro...".

"Duo", Heero interrompeu Duo antes que ele conseguisse formar um novo e explosivo discurso.

"Sim?".

"Nós teremos um Natal calmo no ano que vem".

Olhos de Duo suavizaram-se quando deu a Heero um sorriso carinhoso.

"Somente nós dois?".

Heero assentiu e piscou seus olhos, tentando permanecer acordado.

"Você está cansado. Vá dormir, amor". Duo puxou o cobertor até o queixo de Heero e inclinou-se para frente para beijar a face macia de Heero ". Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar".

Heero bocejou tentando lutar contra o sono. "Feliz Natal, Duo".

Duo beijou-o outra vez assim que Heero fechou seus olhos. "Feliz Natal, Heero. O ano que vem apenas me dê um presente pequeno. Eu ficarei muito feliz em apenas ter você com a saúde perfeita para passar o Natal".

Enquanto Heero se acomodava para dormir, queria saber se uma casa entraria na categoria de pequeno presente. Bem se comparando com salvar o mundo, certamente seria pequeno suficiente?

Ou talvez daria a Duo um anel.

Certamente isso era pequeno suficiente.

Heero adormeceu com um pequeno sorriso em sua face.

Fim

Duo: È aquilo?  
Akuma: concordando com um aceno  
Duo: O que aconteceu com a longa fic que originalmente você planejou ser para o Natal?

Akuma: err... Eu provavelmente iria chegar ao final para o Natal do ano que vem.

Por favor, esta é minha primeira fic traduzida dicas para melhorar serão sempre bem-vindas.

Um Agradecimento especial para a autora desta fic Akuma que me incentivou a traduzi-la agraciando-me com sua autorização e interesse pelo desenvolvimento do meu trabalho.


End file.
